Something's Coming
by Kiva
Summary: Set after T.B.W. The team have relocated to Boston, following the destruction of the house. While Derek takes a vacation after his close call, Nick begins to feel as if something's coming...but if it's his imagination, why does Alex feel it, too?COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; The characters of Poltergeist The Legacy are not mine, nor do I lay any type of claim on them.  
  
Authors Notes; Okay, this is the first chapter of a story I originally started posting on someones website......It's been re worked, and I'll be posting in in chapters, provided people want me to......So please let me know if you like/dislike. Thank you......  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Nick Boyle paused in his run. He surveyed the area around him, bending over slightly, his hands on his thighs as he strived to catch his breath. Even after all the time Nick had found himself spending in this particular place, it still seemed strangely.....alien. It was true that this wasn't his usual running path, yet he felt that it ought to feel more familiar by now. Everything just seemed......off somehow. But then, 'off' appeared to be the order of the day recently. So much change in so short a time. All combining to throw Nick off balance slightly.  
  
It wasn't merely the sudden relocation to Boston, or the temporary separation of their forces as the others from the S.F team took some time to themselves that was responsible for the unease plaguing Nick. It was a combination of those factors, added to the unsettling feelings he'd been having for a while. For weeks now he'd had this sense....it was a strange, niggling sensation at the back of his mind right down to the pit of his stomach. Something was coming, of that he was sure. But *what* it was, he couldn't really be clear on.  
  
In order to combat the frustration he had experienced at his uncertainty, he had made sure to train extra hard. In the past, he'd learnt to go with his 'gut feelings,' and he intended to do so in this situation as well.  
  
He wanted to be ready and waiting, prepared for any contingency. But as Nick coninued on his run, there was one thing, that he had failed to prepare himself for..........  
  
**********  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
Nick fought to keep his voice low. He looked closely at his Precept, admitting inwardly that he was more than a little suprised. He had returned from his run early, entering the house to find Derek, bags packed and placed at the foot of the stairs.  
  
Derek smiled at the younger man. "Yes, Nick. You've known about my intentions to visit Ingrid for a while now........not only do I make a point of it at least once a year, but I distinctly recall reminding you last week. After my....... close call...... during our our last 'official' investigation, I felt the need to see my sister. Why are you so suprised?"  
  
Nick seated himself on a step. Why *was* he so suprised? He started his explanation, aware that it wasn't just Derek that he was justifying his feelings to.  
  
"Well, first there's the fact that you said you were only going to be gone a day.........that isn't how you pack for a day trip," he said, indicating the two black suitcases resting near his feet.  
  
Taking a breath, he continued with his reasoning.  
  
"And, in case you had forgotten, our house was blown up a little while ago, shortly before the remains burnt down to the ground........with no base of operations, none of our usual resources like the library we had at Angel Island, we're even more vulnerable to the Darkside than ever now. Don't you think you should be here?"  
  
Nick knew it was the unsettling, frustrating feeling in his subconscious that was causing him to over react in this way. Obviously, he should be concerned, security was his job, after all....... but Derek deserved his time off........right? He just couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to need Derek before this -- whatever  
  
*this* was -- had run it's course.  
  
But once again, thoughts of the fact that Derek had been forced to destroy their house, leaving them homeless, intruded on his mind.  
  
Derek had initially been thought dead, but had been found, by luck or intervention -- be it intervention by good or bad -- virtually unscathed.  
  
If it wasn't for the slight limp -- which the doctors assured them would disappear soon -- it would be quite hard to believe he had been anywhere *near* the vicinity of an explosion, let alone at ground zero.  
  
The house though, had not been so lucky. The S.F team had been squatting at the Boston house since Derek had first been admitted to hospital, shortly after being found alive in the rubble of the mansion.  
  
Re-building efforts were taking place on Angel Island, but due to the damage inflicted on the foundations themselves, it would be a long time before they could even *begin* to contemplate inhabiting the structure again, let alone regaining their previous level of function.  
  
Plus, the Boston house was no where near as technologically advanced as Nick had hoped.  
  
'And no where near as technologically sound as *our* house,' Nick thought to himself.  
  
But, after the deaths of almost the entire Boston house during the Horton / Church incidents, they needed all the help and resources they could get.  
  
While the Legacy was trying to find new members, the process was a slow one, made even more so by the London house's new guidelines, designed in the hopes of preventing any more Legacy members from being tempted to the Darkside. But progress *had* been made, however slight it may be. There were currently two official members of the Boston house. The first and only original member, was a man by the name of Tom Murray. He'd been understandably shaken and upset by the virtual massacre of his Precept and colleagues, but after a long leave and extensive counselling with a Legacy professional, he had been able to return to work. Not that there had been any active cases allocated to the staffless house, but even research for other branches of the organisation had helped.  
  
The other was a young woman called Lucy Grant. She had been assigned to the Boston house shortly before the destruction of the house on Angel Island, and the subsequent residence of the S.F team. It was her first posting to a house as an active member, and although her excitement was tempered with sadness after the deaths of so many colleagues, it was still an opportunity she had waited eagerly for.  
  
The two would be away for at least a fortnight doing on site investigation at a house that was reported to have several uninvited 'guests.' Their next report was not due for two more days, but Nick still found himself shocked that Derek, the consummate workaholic, had decided to spend more than a few hours away from his new headquarters.......without being coerced or otherwise persuaded.  
  
He was so caught in his thoughts, that Nick did not notice Derek's careful scrutiny. His Precept wondered if Nick were in need of a vacation of some sort. He would have thought that Nick would have jumped at the opportunity to be in charge. But then they had all been under immense pressure recently. Rachel had combated it by going on a short trip with Kat. The mother and daughter had been back for two days now, and Rachel had seemed a little more together during Derek's all too brief visit to her home yesterday.  
  
Alex, under heavy protestation, had gone to visit her sister. She had no need to track her travelling sibling, for Tanya herself had contacted Alex just after the destruction of the house was reported by the news services.  
  
But Nick, had outright refused to take any time off. He had been meticulously going through the Boston house security measures, practically since he first set foot inside, eager to head off any potential security breaches. And now he sounded tired, twitchy, and if Derek hadn't known the normally unflappable ex SEAL as well as he did, maybe a little........worried?  
  
Making a mental note to call Rachel for her professional opinion on his way to visit Ingrid, he made one last veiled attempt to put whatever fears or doubts Nick may be experiencing, to rest.  
  
"Nick, Alex will be back from her visit with Tanya, possibly as early as tomorrow. Rachel is only in San Francisco, at her home. I'm only going to be gone five days at the most, just long enough for the reports to stack up. What I need to know, is what's got you acting in this manner? You seem.....distracted. Worried even."  
  
  
  
Nick sighed, leaning back, his elbows resting on the step above where he sat. "I don't know Derek. I've just got this weird feeling. Someone, or something, is coming.......for us. And it ain't gonna be pretty."  
  
Derek frowned. It wasn't like Nick to mention something unless he was fairly certain about it. He re thought his trip. He would be able to see Ingrid at another time, when things were more ordered. She would understand.  
  
Nick looked at Derek, and saw the uncertain, hesitant expression that the Precept rarely ever wore. He also noticed the air of tiredness that seemed to hang around him like a cloak. He needed the time off.  
  
"Derek, just go. I'm sure it's just my over active imagination. Too many late nights watching bad horror movies and reading old Legacy case files..........makes a guy paranoid. No, you go.......you deserve some time out. And say 'hi' to Ingrid for me."  
  
Derek smiled as he turned to pick up his bags, confident that Nick was feeling better. "You know Nick, you also deserve some time away. And as soon as I come back, I am going to make sure you get it."  
  
He looked at Nick and said in his sternest tone, "And that's a Precept's order, is that understood?"  
  
He followed it up with a glare, but ruined the effect by smiling slightly.  
  
Nick smirked, and answered in the same tone, "Yes sir!"  
  
He dropped his hand from the mock salute he'd given his friend, and patted Derek on the back. "Now get outta here."  
  
Derek allowed the smile to fully show, and walked out of the front door, throwing one last reassuring glance to Nick over his shoulder.  
  
Nick acknowledged the look, allowing the smirk to drop with a sigh only when Derek had left. The niggling feeling of unease had just increased in size.  
  
In an attempt to shake it off, he decided to go for his post run shower now, hoping that it would relax him enough to get some work done. He stepped forward, locking the door securely.  
  
  
  
'Just because I'm jumping at weird feelings, doesn't mean I have to stop being secure.'  
  
********** 


	2. Chapter 2

**********  
  
"Nick! I'm back!" Alex Moreau called, as she opened the door to the Boston house.  
  
She would have been back sooner, but for some reason, moving on auto pilot, had travelled half way to the old house on Angel Island. Remembering the droves of construction workers travelling over to the island by ferry every day had made her realise her mistake. But she had been feeling so relaxed after her visit with Tanya, that she had simply switched off.  
  
She had made good time to Boston, though.  
  
She just hoped that no one discovered her little side trip.  
  
Especially if that 'someone' was a certain ex SEAL named Nick Boyle.  
  
'That man would love nothing more than to tease me mercilessly,' she thought with a grimace. 'Talking of Mr Boyle, where is he?'  
  
Alex looked around the spacious hallway she was in.  
  
With it's beautiful carpets, wood panelling, tapestries and other artefacts, a casual observer could be forgiven for thinking it similar to the Angel Island house.  
  
But Alex only had to look at the narrow stairs, the colouring of her surroundings, the artefacts that weren't the same objects she was accustomed to looking at every time she arrived home, to realise that this wasn't the building she had spent some of her happiest years living in.  
  
With a sigh, she decided to dump her luggage, and then proceed to find Nick. She moved up the narrow stairs to the room she had been assigned, and then tried to remember the way to the Boston house library.  
  
The house may have been smaller than the mansion on Angel Island, but it was by no means any less of a maze.  
  
'I wouldn't be suprised if they had secret passages,' she mused to herself.  
  
She finally managed to locate the library, pushing open the heavy door and looking in --- but Nick was no where to be seen.  
  
She left, locating the Control room, which was situated in a secluded part of the house, as opposed to hidden from view behind a hologram, like the S.F house' control centre.  
  
'Like it *was,*' Alex mentally censored herself.  
  
She turned the corner, entering the Control room.......and stopped suddenly at the sight in front of her.  
  
Nick was sprawled on the floor, flat on his back. His lower half was mostly obscured by the control panel he was lying under. He had some sort of tool in his right hand, but he wasn't working. In fact, he appeared to be asleep.  
  
After the initial shock of fearing him unconscious after an accident or attack, Alex frowned. Nick had been trying to keep the house running for weeks now, first when Derek was feared dead, and then later, while he had been recuperating in hospital. When Derek was released, Nick had made a small show of giving Derek his Precept's ring back, citing that he was more than relieved to have his old job back, though Alex and Rachel had both sung his praises about the job he'd done so far as acting Precept. She'd thought now that Derek had resumed his role as leader of the group, that Nick would be taking some time off, as she and Rachel had done. But judging from the state of her younger colleague, that wasn't the case.  
  
He'd been complaining off and on that the security of this house was more than lacking, and Alex concluded that he must have been trying to upgrade it or something.  
  
She sighed at the stubborn ex SEAL, even though he was oblivious. She briefly wondered if she should try and move him, after all, the floor wasn't the most comfortable place to nap, but quickly dismissed that idea. There was no way she would be able to shift him, and he would most likely wake up anyway.  
  
She thought about leaving him there, and allowing him to wake naturally, but decided that he would probably wake so stiff and sore that he wouldn't be *able* to move.  
  
She crept up to his sleeping form, and crouched down next to him. He looked peaceful lying there, she decided. The hardships of his life and the traumas of the past year were gone from his face, leaving him seemingly untouched, and Alex wished fervently that it were true.  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook it.  
  
"Nick," she whispered softly. "Honey, wake up."  
  
Instead of waking immediately like he would normally do due to his lightning quick reflexes, he groaned softly in his sleep before repositioning himself, a testament to his exhaustion.  
  
She shook a little harder, and thought she heard him mumble something, likely unconsciously. She couldn't make it out clearly, but it sounded like a negative. Alex found herself hoping that he wasn't being plagued by nightmares.  
  
Nick tended to bury a lot of what bothered him, and the only way for it to come out, was his subconscious........at least that's what Rachel had told Alex.  
  
This gave him nightmares. It happened to everyone, but because of his tendency to -- what was the word Rachel used? -- oh yes, internalise his feelings, it happened to him a lot more.  
  
He was under the impression that no one was aware of this, but Alex was sensitive to certain things, and she'd also heard him wandering the castle late at night. He would shrug off her worry, answering her queries as to how he was feeling with his standard reply, "I'm fine."  
  
But his eyes said differently.  
  
She gently stroked his forehead, trying once more to wake him up.  
  
This time she succeeded, and he came awake with a slight gasp. His eyes hadn't focused, and he wasn't totally aware. He immediately reached for his gun, which lay on the floor underneath the  
  
console he was beneath.  
  
Alex jumped back, her hands held up to show that she wasn't a threat.  
  
"Alex?" he asked, somewhat blearily.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead. Did you get lost, 'cause this isn't your bedroom."  
  
She was trying to be light, hoping to draw him into a friendly conversation, and hopefully discover what was bothering him. And maybe stop her worrying, too.  
  
"Ha ha, Alex. Very funny. Of course I didn't. Even that lumpy old couch bed you made me sleep on that time wasn't as bad as this floor."  
  
"What couch bed?"  
  
"You know, during that investigation into the ghost who didn't like clothes, and went around that little church flashing his --"  
  
"Yes Nick! I remember. The hotel only had one room, a single. You gave me the bed and used the torture device they named a couch bed. And you moaned, the *entire* time."  
  
"I did not," Nick contradicted. He put his gun on the console above him and groaned as he stood, more than a little stiff from lying on the floor. Alex laughed, then winced in sympathy as she heard several joints pop, offering him a hand as he tried to unbend.  
  
He took the offered help, gently lowering himself into the chair next to the console. "Thanks."  
  
Alex chuckled again, taking a chair from another station, and moving it opposite him. "Don't mention it. What are you trying to do, anyway?"  
  
He slumped low in his chair. "Well, I was trying to update the system. The security in this place is bad. But unfortunately, it looks as if the whole system might need a complete overhaul."  
  
He grimaced. "I suppose I'll be the one to sort that out."  
  
He sounded so tired that Alex couldn't help but try and relieve it.  
  
She leaned forward slightly. "Nick, you know you're my friend. And you're always there for me. You've forgiven me many, many things," she closed her eyes, thinking of her vampyric attempts on his life.  
  
Opening them, she continued. "I had hoped, that.........you'd be able to confide in me." She couldn't censor the hopeful look she sent him.  
  
Nick smiled to himself. He had been wondering how long it would take before someone tried some sort on 'intervention.' His own personal guess for that someone had been Rachel, but Alex had been a close second.  
  
"Alex, I appreciate you asking, and caring. But I'm just......I don't know, a little burnt out. I mean, after Jimmy, and Kristen, and Horton......as well as that whole thing with Karen coming back and killing Mike, followed by thinking Derek was dead.......I'm just a little tired. It feels like we faced some kind of terrible danger at least once a week, and it wears a person down."  
  
He didn't tell her about the feelings he'd been experiencing.......he wouldn't tell anyone, not until he could substantiate them.  
  
Alex nodded, smiling a little at her accomplishment. She had gotten him to admit to his exhaustion. But what to do about it?  
  
Nick gave a half smile in answer, pleased that she was leaving it at that........at least for now.  
  
He rose, still somewhat sore from his spell on the floor.  
  
"I'm gonna hit the sack early. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"  
  
He waited for her answering nod before picking up his weapon and turning to leave.  
  
"Nick?" she called out.  
  
"Yeah, Al'?"  
  
She grinned. "Your bedroom is the other way."  
  
He glanced in the direction he was going. "Oh. I think the kitchen is this way......maybe my body is trying to tell me something. I think I'll grab something to eat, and then head to bed. Night."  
  
"Good night. Sweet dreams," she called after him, frowning slightly. Something else was definitely on his mind.......and she was going to find out what it was. After she got a good nights sleep, that was. Even though it was still quite early, she had been travelling all day, and couldn't stop the yawn that escaped her. She rose and left the control room, knowing that Nick would lock up and shut the house down for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
##As the lights went out in the house, the creature stirred.  
  
Soon, it thought.......Soon.......#####  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Firstly, thank you for the reviews....they really inspire me to write more:)  
  
Secondly, I apologise for this chapter being so brief. The next will be longer.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Alex stirred, moaning a little. What was that noise? She could hear banging, and something that sounded suspiciously like......cursing? For an instant, she almost panicked. Until she realised that she only knew of one person that could curse like that. Nick Boyle.  
  
She could vaguely remember him saying something about the maintenance of the security system last night, utilising some of the words and phrases she could hear floating up from downstairs now. And before she had retired to bed the previous evening, she had seen him laying out several tools in preparation for the day ahead., one of which was a blowtorch. She had fleetingly wondered what he would be using that for, but fatigue had overcome her before she'd had the chance to ask.  
  
She sighed at the thought of Nick. He still seemed tired, even though she'd thought he was getting it together after their talk the other night. But, nothing had changed. She had taken to watching him, making sure he was eating and getting to bed at a reasonable hour.  
  
Alex knew he was aware of her watchful eye, and he had tolerated it so far, making a conscious effort to humour her. But now she could tell he was beginning to get annoyed. She found herself feeling very glad that Rachel had been able to make time in her busy schedule to come over today.  
  
She was actually making the trip to see them both, but Alex had secret hopes that she would be able to get something out of Nick with those techniques that she was paid to use.  
  
She got out of bed, heading for the shower. She had bought a few things since all of her belongings had perished in the fire that had consumed the mansion. Things like a few pieces of clothing, and some other essentials. The Boston house thankfully had most of the other things they needed, but it was not enough.  
  
After the shower, she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater, the best clothes she owned at the moment. She thought about inviting Rachel on a shopping spree, should she have time. They hadn't been able to do something so -- well, normal really, as go shopping, in a long time.  
  
Feeling rejuvenated by the idea, she went downstairs to find Nick. The banging and cursing had ceased when she was in the shower, leaving an air of ominous silence in it's wake.  
  
'Ominous silence in it's wake? I have got to stop reading those Victorian Legacy case files,' Alex joked to herself.  
  
She found her way to the Boston Control room easily this time, entering and looking for Nick. She saw a pair of feet sticking out from under the same control panel she had caught him labouring under her first night back. Laughing quietly to herself, she moved over to him. The laughter stopped, however, when she realised that he was wearing the same clothes as he had on the previous evening.  
  
' I know he went to bed last night, I practically had to march him there. He must have come back down later. The little sneak,' she thought to herself.  
  
She decided it was time for a little payback for his sneaking around. She moved closer to him, slowly, so she didn't alert him. He seemed intent on his task, his whispered imprecations only coming every now and then. She opened her mouth, and in her loudest voice said, "Nick!"  
  
His reaction was everything that she had hoped for. He jumped, forgetting where he was and banging his head, his curses coming loud and strong.  
  
Smiling at her achievement, she crouched down next to him. She could see him rubbing the spot on his head that had connected with the underside of the panel.  
  
"Good morning Nick," she said in her most innocent voice. "You know, you want to be more careful in future. You don't want a concussion. Well -- *another* concussion, anyway." It was all she could do to suppress her laughter at the expression on his face.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, Alex," he said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Pity it came a bit late," he then ground out, his tone promising that he was going to get even with her. He clearly wasn't amused.  
  
'Oh well," she mentally shrugged. "It was well worth it. Alex Moreau managed to startle Nick Boyle rather than the other way round. This was a good morning.'  
  
Sobering as she remembered her reason for wanting payback, she frowned. "Nick? I thought you went to bed last night. So what are you still doing here?"  
  
Nick lay back on the floor, resuming his previous position and continuing his work while dividing his attention between the machine and Alex.  
  
"I did. I couldn't get to sleep, and I figured I might as well do something constructive, so I came down here. This damn thing is still acting up, so every minute spent with it is needed." He fiddled about with something. "Why are you up so early, anyway?"  
  
Alex jumped to her feet, shaking out a leg that had almost gone numb from her previous awkward position. "Early?" she asked, echoing him.  
  
"Nick, it's gone 11:00 am. I slept in."  
  
Nick tore his gaze from the panel, and looked up. Suprise was written all over his tired face, but all he said was, "Oh."  
  
Alex sighed in exasperation. "Well anyway, Rachel will be here in a few hours. So what I suggest is, you go take a nap, then a shower, and be here to greet a friend that has made a trip all the way to Boston to see us."  
  
She tried her best command tone, the one she had used on Derek every time he had tried to leave the hospital prematurely after the explosion.  
  
Nick smiled, levering himself up from the floor with a little difficulty after so long laying prone.  
  
"Yes, sir," he said, earning himself a playful swat from Alex as he passed. "Just don't let me sleep too long, okay?"  
  
Alex nodded dutifully, ushering him out of the room with hands waving.  
  
When he had gone, she sighed.  
  
"What am I going to do with you Nick?" she whispered. She sat down to check over the status reports that had come in from the other houses. "I have no idea," she answered herself.  
  
********** 


	4. Chapter 4

Firstly, I would like to apologise for the time it's taken me to update. You see, just after the last update, we had this huge fight with our service provider.....ie; they made outrageous demands and we told them to stuff it. So, I've spent the last two weeks working on getting online.   
  
So, anyway.......thanks again for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.........  
  
**********  
  
Nick Boyle was a quick man. In just about everything. It had been drummed in to him as a child, by a volatile, demanding father. He was accustomed to waking quickly, thoughts gathered and reflexes ready, much as he did everything in his life. But on this occasion, after so much interrupted or even absent sleep, he found himself slipping into the waking world, slowly arriving.  
  
His first conscious, semi-coherent thought, was to wonder who had brought Kat to the house. He could hear high pitched laughter from somewhere. As he heard one voice shush the other, they added, "We have to be quiet, we'll wake Nick."  
  
He realised that one of the voices responsible for the laughter he had mistakenly attributed to Kat, was Alex.  
It had been so long since he had heard her really let go like that, he hadn't even recognised it was her.   
  
He rubbed his eyes, still heavy from sleep, and looked at the clock. It read a little after three in the afternoon, and Nick was quite suprised that he had slept for so long.  
  
He got up, and headed for the shower. As he turned on the water, he heard the rumble of conversation cease. After a beat, it started up again. He figured that Alex's companion was Rachel, and that she had made it to the house, and was, by the sound of it, catching up with Alex.  
  
'No wonder they sounded like excited little girls.'  
  
He vaguely remembered Alex asking his advice on whether ot not to ask Rachel on a shopping spree.   
  
'Woman," he shrugged. And now talking about him, no doubt. He climbed in the shower, and tried to keep his mind from his concerns, by mentally cataloguing the repair work that had to take place.   
  
After exiting the shower and getting dressed, he paused for a moment. Even though there was no visible threat, every instinct he had was telling him to take his gun. And he usually listened to his instincts. With a sigh, he went to the chest of drawers he'd been keeping his weapons in. Taking a gun, he placed it on top of the cupboard as he reached for his holster. Pulling the elastic strap over one arm, he positioned the holster under the other. And after securing his gun, Nick left the room.   
  
  
**********  
  
Downstairs, conversation had indeed resumed.  
  
"So what's the problem, Alex? You've been on edge ever since I got here, waiting for Nick to wake up, and you've mentioned that you have concerns for him. Derek also said that he had begun to worry about the way he was acting lately."  
  
"When?" Alex interrupted.  
  
"Just before he left to go to Napa and visit Ingrid, he called me. Now, I'd like to know what's going on," Rachel said.  
  
Alex sighed, leaning back in the chair she was seated in. It felt lumpy, and.....wrong. Everything did. The carpet under her bare feet, the air that wasn't circulating properly in the dusty old house. The mansion on Angel Island may have been older, but thanks to the efforts of the house staff was warm, free of dust and mold, and to sum it up in one word......home.  
This place felt.....off. Also, in the days since she had returned from her trip, Alex had felt a sense of unease, and it was growing exponentially every day.  
  
The two friends were seated in some sort of living room, and had been discussing everything from the latest fashions, to their proposed shopping trip.  
But now the conversation was turning serious, and Alex felt a sense of relief at finally being able to share her concerns.  
  
"I don't know Rachel. Maybe he just needs a vacation. But he's not sleeping properly, and he's become obsessed with getting the house security up to code. And he's definitely worried about something."  
  
She hesitated, bowing her head. Rachel imitated the gesture, trying to catch Alex's eye. "What else Alex?"  
  
"At first, I thought that Nick was throwing himself into repairs so that he didn't have to think about stuff. You know, what's gone on in the last year, almost losing Derek, the house being destroyed. But I've....I've been sensing things. Some sort of evil............surrounding not only Nick, but the whole house. It started after I got back from my trip, but I dismissed it as worry over what's going on with Nick. But now....I think something's up. It's feels like........something is on it's way, and I don't know why, but Nick's sensing it too, I'm sure of it. And I'm not sure we're up to dealing with it now. Also, because Derek is away, I believe that Nick feels responsible for us, even more so than usual. Derek made it pretty clear that night according to Nick who he wanted as his choice for the next Precept of the S.F house. I think Nick is feeling pressured to live up to that."  
  
Rachel agreed with Alex's assessment. They both knew that Nick didn't like to let people down, even if he had no control over the situation. If he thought that he could avoid doing so, he would, no matter the personal cost. She would have to discuss it with him. She also knew better than to question Alex's intuition when it came to matters such as this. If she believed that they should be on guard, then they should.  
She briefly thought back on something she'd often heard Nick say. "The best defence is a good offence."  
If Alex or even Nick had any inkling about what type of evil may be on it's way, they may be able to protect against it.  
  
"Hey, I thought *I* was the trained professional, making the big bucks shrinking people's heads?" she joked, getting the desired smile from Alex. "Do you have idea what type of evil it is, Alex?"  
  
Alex shrugged helplessly. "No idea at all. But if Nick's feeling it, it's for a purpose. It's making itself known. Possibly to throw us off balance. I'm convinced if you'd been here recently, then you would have felt it too."  
  
She hadn't meant it to sound like anything other than an observation, but to Rachel, who even though she would always put her daughter first had felt guilty recently for the lack of time spent with her friends, it sounded like an accusation.  
  
"Hey Alex, I know I haven't been around here lately. And I'm spending all my free time away from my practice with Kat, but Alex......she's my daughter, and -- "  
  
Alex broke in. "No, Rachel, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that if you had been here lately, you would have felt the effects as well. You probably would have picked something up, Kat too."  
  
Alex looked down at her hands. "I don't know. Maybe, I'm just feeling the sorrow I associate with this house.....after all, it's seen it's fair share of tragedy. But....I didn't start feeling this way, until *after* I noticed Nick was acting strangely."  
  
Rachel stood from her perch on the couch, moving over to Alex and patting her on the arm.  
"Look, regardless of whether some supernatural force has this house under surveillance, from what you've described, Nick's behaviour is getting unhealthy. It's possible that part of the problem, is that he just needs to talk to someone. You know, get some things off his chest. Maybe that will help shake him out of his mood."  
  
Alex could only look up, feeling doubtful.  
  
  
**********  
  
**********  
  
Nick came downstairs to find Rachel in the kitchen. She was moving around, the cordless phone pinned between her shoulder and ear, to keep her hands free. Nick guessed from the aroma coming from her direction, that she was making coffee. His guess was confirmed when she turned, raising the pot, silently asking him if he wanted some. He nodded, smiling gratefully and mouthing the word, "thanks,"before taking a seat at the table. While waiting for Rachel to finish her call, he glanced about the kitchen. With it's high ceiling and wide floor, it was certainly spacious. The counters, appliances and other kitchen essentials took up only minimum space, and didn't really detract from the overall size. It was tastefully decorated, Nick decided, but didn't really create a homey atmosphere. Well, not to *him,* anyway. He briefly wondered when the mansion on Angel Island had become the standards by which he judged *every* building he entered.  
  
He was distracted from his musings by Rachel, who had knocked something off of one of the counter tops, which made a loud clattering sound as it impacted the floor. Muttering "damn" under her breath, she crouched, picking up the offending item and replacing it on the counter.  
  
With his attention focused outward once more, he could hear a faint voice coming from the other end of the phone, and the occasional comment from Rachel.   
  
"Yeah....okay, Derek. Yes, I'm just about to. Okay, we'll see you then Derek. Okay, bye."  
  
She disconnected the call, replacing the receiver, then turning back to the preparation of the coffee.  
Nick's eyebrows rose slightly in contemplation. When he had seen that Rachel was on the phone, he had assumed that she would be speaking with David Royce, who she was now in regular contact with. David Royce was still struggling with his new found knowledge of the the supernatural world, that was discovered when the Legacy had encountered him while investigating a case involving a Succubus, that had been finding it's prey in David's area. But Nick thought that he seemed like an okay guy. Rachel obviously liked him, and Nick was glad that they had gotten to know each other.   
  
"That was Derek?"  
  
With a mug of coffee in each hand, Rachel moved to the table, sitting in the chair opposite Nick.  
  
"Yeah, he was calling to say that he might decide to stay a little longer with Ingrid, and not to worry if he does."  
  
She took a sip of her drink, sighing deeply as the hot liquid burned it's way down her throat. Nick smiled at her obvious pleasure.  
  
"Rough day?"  
  
"Not rough day.....rough week. Kat threw a tantrum the other day, 'cause I wouldn't let her stay out at her friends house 'til midnight. So I've been getting the cold shoulder for a week. One of my patients called me for an emergency consultation and was an hour late, then phoned me to say that actually, they didn't need to see me. Which meant that I couldn't pick up my things from the dry cleaners, and to top it all off, it took me ages to get here. The traffic here was terrible. You know, the old house may have been on an island, but it was still easier to get to."  
She joined Nick in a small laugh, sipping some more coffee, and using the lull in conversation to take a good look at him. This was their first meeting in a while, and she determined that Derek and Alex had been right in their assessment. He looked tired, wary...... as if guard was up. But that was obvious due to the fact that he was actually carrying his gun with him, holstered by his shoulder. She knew Nick only did that when he thought there was a clear and present threat.   
  
Coming back to her concerns, she thought about a plan of attack, so to speak. He probably knew what she was up to. He always seemed to sense when she wanted to talk, and usually made every effort to get out of it.  
Rachel tried to come up with a question that would lead him into a conversation about what was bothering him.   
This was her standard way of getting personal information out of the ex SEAL. He had also caught on to this, but sometimes she got lucky, and he would allow the conversation to continue.  
But, the majority of the time, he shut down completely and Rachel would have no choice but to give up. For that moment.  
Hopefully, this time would be different.  
  
"So.......what's been going on here? I've had the latest gossip from Alex," she admitted with a grin. "But I mean within the Legacy. No....incursions by the Darkside......no overthrowing of the London house.....no pay rises?"  
  
Nick smiled, leaning back in his chair. "No incursions, no over-throwings, at least that *I* was invited to......and are you crazy? Demons, ghosts, ghouls, sure. Even the occasional vampire attack. But......pay rises in this job?"  
  
Rachel chuckled, and Nick continued. "Seriously, nothing much. Tom and Lucy have been on assignment for almost a week now.........they should be back in the next six to eight days. They checked in a few days ago. We've had a few new reports come in. Alex and I have checked through about half. Nothing that would warrant an investigation yet.  
As for the house itself, I've been working on updating security. Frankly, I'm suprised something as major as the Horton situation didn't occur sooner. This house had only the most basic of security. And their policies for checking in, you know, so everyone knew where everyone else was? Virtually none existant. Tom filled me in on their procedure......I'm confused as to how Jane Witherspoon, one of the most highly regarded Precepts in the whole Legacy, didn't have a system for that kinda stuff. Derek explained to him and Lucy the check in procedures, so all I have to do is sort out security, so we don't have a major breach." He finished his coffee, putting the cup down on the table. "But then again, our security set up was state of the art, and look what happened to that."  
Nick stood, moving to the coffee pot and pouring himself another cup. He offered a refill to Rachel, who declined, frowning slightly at the tone of his voice during his last remark.  
  
"Nick, I'm going to be straight with you. I've had a long chat with Alex, and discussed it with Derek as well. They both admitted to being left with feelings of devastation at the loss of the house, and I believe you have unresolved feelings about it, too. Now, I've suggested they talk to someone about it, whether it be me, or another Legacy professional. And I think you should too." There. It was out. Now to see how he would react.  
  
He turned to her, looking puzzled. "Why? It was just a building," he said, before sitting down and gulping down some of his cooling drink.  
  
"But that's just it Nick. It wasn't *just a building.* It was your home for years, plus you lost just about every possession. Alex didn't want to admit it either, but she realised it was true. We were content to let it slide, because we were so relieved about Derek. But there is also the fact that evil was involved with the destruction. I think it's time to address those feelings now." She waited silently, knowing that patience was needed now.   
  
After a few minutes of staring out of the far window, Nick looked to Rachel.   
"Rach, I appreciate the concern. And sure, I'm not exactly happy that my home got blown up. I lost a lot of stuff that I'd have liked to have kept. But, I think the fact that we defeated some serious evil, and managed to escape with our lives, is something to be thankful for."  
Seeing that she was less than convinced, he fell back on humour. "Of course, if I *could* do it again, I'd smuggle a few things out first, but you get the picture."  
  
Rachel smiled at his joke, and was about to try and get some more out of him when he straightened, his eyes still on the window behind her. "Nick?"  
  
"Look Rachel, " he said, and pointed behind her.  
  
She stood, looking in the direction of his finger and frowned.  
  
Where only moments before it had been a nice, sunny day, black clouds had invaded, as well as a howling wind. Rain poured from the sky, and Rachel thought she heard the rumble of thunder in the distance.   
  
"What the hell.......?" Nick muttered, the rest of his sentence trailing off. Any comment that Rachel had been about to make in answer was cut off by a sharp cry, followed by a thud, coming from the direction of upstairs.  
  
"Alex," was all Rachel had a chance to say before Nick took off, charging towards the steps that led up to the level where she had left Alex in her bedroom. All Rachel could do, was follow.  
  
********** 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay.....kinda short, but I hope it makes sense. Oh, and thank you all for waiting so patiently for an update.....my computer keeps breaking down without warning, leaving me internet access free for weeks on end. I hope to get this finished before the next interruption......fingers crossed.  
  
**********  
  
Alex sighed, arching her back and wincing as her joints popped, protesting her movement after so much inactivity. She was currently seated on her bed, after retreating to her room with a headache. The pain had actually lessened to a tolerable state sometime earlier before disappearing all together, but she had decided to stay upstairs, so that Rachel had a chance to talk to Nick. Now on top of feeling quite stiff because of sitting in the same position for so long, her eyes had become blurry after reading the case files she had brought up with her to pass the time.  
  
She was completely focused on her reading when the storm struck.  
  
Alex didn't know how, or even why, but she felt......*compelled* to go to the window. She stood shakily, moving forward almost as if in a trance, but she couldn't stop herself.  
  
The feeling of dread that she had been experiencing lately was rising steadily. She tried to command her limbs to turn, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and ignore whatever supernatural force was calling her, but they wouldn't listen. So hard was she trying to resist the pull, that she felt tears fall down her face at the effort. But nothing worked.  
  
Alex soon found herself at the window. There was normally a beautiful view from here, but now it was obscured by fog. The rain pelted down so hard that the windows shook. It strangely enough reminded her slightly of the weather they sometimes got in San Francisco.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a tiny prickling in her consciousness. It felt as if......someone were gently blowing air, first on her neck, then her spine, and finally her *mind.* The same compulsion that had brought her to the window turned her head, until her gaze caught something that made her breath catch in her throat.  
  
Not far from the house, the horrible fog that had blanketed the surrounding area so quickly, parted. As if some giant hand had just......scooped it away.  
  
In it's place, stood a figure.  
  
From her position, Alex could see that the figure looked male. He was wearing a trench coat of all things, tightly belted up. Alex couldn't explain it, but when her eyes set on the figure, one feeling raced through her body --- *terror.*  
  
As she watched, the figure raised it's arm as if in greeting, and then dropped it suddenly.  
  
Just as suddenly, she jumped back, her arms shooting out of their own accord and knocking something off her dresser table, causing a large bang. She didn't notice this, instead crying out as the world around her receded, and the colours surrounding her bled out, leaving her vision tinged a dirty gray. She knew in her mind that she was experiencing a vision, but the acknowledgement of her situation, couldn't stop the panic that swept through her system.  
  
The images were coming so fast, that Alex could barely keep herself upright. But she was powerless to stop the cries that escaped her lips. She found herself dimly aware of the sound of pounding feet, as the door to her room burst open. She recognised Nick's voice, and felt his strong hands, gripping her upper arms. She tried to tell him what was happening -- why was it going on for so long? -- but couldn't force the words through the tightness in her throat.  
  
Feeling started to come back to her body, and she became aware of a hand, rubbing soothing circles on her back, and Rachel's voice in her ear, murmuring words she assumed were meant to comfort. If only she could make them out.  
  
As if responding to her plea, sound seemed to become clearer next, and she could vaguely understand the words that Nick was saying. He sounded like he was telling Rachel that Alex was in the grips of a vision.  
  
Alex felt relief at this. Nick could tell what was going on, had experience with it. Rachel, despite having a daughter gifted with the Sight, probably would have tried to medicate her.  
  
As quickly as it had begun, the vision ended. Alex couldn't stand against the sudden wave of dizziness, and would have fallen if not for Nick, who caught her and placed her gently down on the bed.  
  
"It's okay, Alex," she heard him whisper. She felt the pillow under her head, and tried desperately to relax the muscles so tight that fresh tears escaped her eyes.  
  
Then without warning, darkness descended, as every light in the room went out.  
  
On a normal, sunny day, this would not have made a difference. But with the black storm clouds that were brewing outside, the only light other than the dead artificial illumination was the lightning that flashed occasionally.  
  
Blinking her eyes several times, Alex tried to focus. The first thing she saw clearly was Nick. In the dim light, Alex could see he was perched on the edge of the bed, clearly intent on protecting her. Rachel hovered near by, obviously worried but relying on Nick's experience.  
  
After a few more seconds of darkness Nick stood, muttering several colourful curses.  
  
"The new back up generator I installed should have kicked in by now. I'm gonna go check it out."  
  
He unholstered his gun, glad that he had decided to carry it with him in the first place. Then, he grabbed Rachel's hands, forcing her to take a hold of it. He cut her protests short and told her to watch Alex, and not to hesitate to defend them if she had to. "We have no proof that this isn't natural phenomena occurring. But I want to be careful, okay?" With one last look at Alex, who managed a weak smile, he turned and moved to leave.  
  
"What are you going to use, Nick?" Rachel called after him.  
  
"I'll pick up a few things from my room," he shouted back. "Don't worry."  
  
As the door closed behind him, Rachel sat, sighing as she did. "Where you're concerned," she whispered, thinking over the numerous injuries Nick had incurred in the line of duty, "You may as well ask me not to breathe."  
  
**********  
  
Nick entered his room cautiously. Seeing no immediate threat, he rushed over to the large chest of drawers in the corner. Quickly opening the top drawer, he scanned the contents before selecting a small revolver. He put the gun on top of the cupboard for a moment, much the same as he had done this morning. He located an ankle holster, and resting his leg on the edge of his bed, quickly fastened it. He then took the small revolver from the top of the cupboard, firmly holstering it at his ankle, before pulling his jeans over to hide it.Then he pulled out the gun to replace the one he had given Rachel. Happy with it, he pushed it securely into the vertical holster he had put on this morning. Picking up an ammunition belt, he quickly fastened it, making sure that it was ready. Now that he was prepared, he left the room, scanning the halls for any sign of a threat. When none was visible, he began to move stealthily, his destination the back up generator.  
  
**********  
  
In Alex's bedroom, Rachel had just finished checking her vitals. Pulse and respiration were back to normal. 'Well, that's good,' she told herself.  
  
Alex opened her eyes again, grateful when the pain that she had closed them against, didn't immediately slice into her skull.  
  
Rachel took this as a good sign, and decided to see if Alex was up to answering any of her questions.  
  
"Alex? Honey, can you tell me what happened?"she questioned gently.  
  
Alex groaned slightly, trying to raise herself into a sitting position with Rachel's help.  
  
"I was.....I was sitting here, in my room. And then the storm started. I looked out of the window.....and I saw someone."  
  
Rachel looked at her in shock, a cold feeling sweeping through her body. "You saw someone?" she repeated, her hand unconsciously tightening on the gun that she held pointed away from them both, safety on.  
  
Alex nodded slowly. "Yeah, he was.......outside, just standing and staring. He raised his arm," she said, lifting hers in an unconscious echoing of his actions. "And then he dropped it." She turned her eyes to Rachel. "That's when the vision hit me." Alex rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the muscles still knotted with tension. "It was....I've had plenty of visions, Rachel. But that......was unlike anything that I've ever felt before. And.....and I don't think it was natural."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I....I think that whoever or....whatever was out there......*made* me have that vision. I don't know how, but......"  
  
Rachel's brow knit in confusion. "But why?"  
  
Alex sighed, giving up on making her neck feel any better. "Maybe.....maybe, he was trying to communicate with me, or......maybe he just wanted us all off balance. I just don't know."  
  
"Hey," Rachel soothed, "it's okay. Just try to relax, alright?"  
  
"I can't, Rachel," Alex said in frustration. "Derek isn't here, the power's out, some.....strange figure, is sending me horrible visions, and Nick is gone."  
  
As she finished speaking, there was a sudden whirring noise. And as Rachel stood, the lights flickered, and then stayed on.  
  
"Well, that's one problem solved. Alex?"  
  
Alex sat staring, her eyes wide as she focused behind Rachel. Curious, the blond woman turned. Stifling a scream, Rachel aimed the gun at the figure now standing opposite them.  
  
********** 


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, thank you for the reviews. It really let's me know if I'm hitting this right. I hate to say this though, but we're almost done......the story is almost finished. But I do know, that I wouldn't have come this far if it wasn't for people reading / letting me know they like this story. Thank you:)  
  
*****  
  
Recap Previous Chapter ::  
  
"Well, that's one problem solved. Alex?"  
  
Alex sat staring, her eyes wide as she focused behind Rachel. Curious, the blond woman turned. Stifling a scream, Rachel aimed the gun at the figure now standing opposite them.  
  
**********  
  
Nick gave a smile of grim satisfaction as the lights came on. He dusted his hands off on the material of his jeans, and made to exit the basement where the generator controls were.  
  
Halfway up the stairs however, a sudden retort startled him. He carefully unholstered his gun, positioning it protectively in front of him.  
  
"Rachel," he realised. Running up the remaining steps, Nick rushed as fast as he could to the room where he had left the two woman, hoping that he wasn't too late.  
  
**********  
  
When Rachel aimed the gun at the intruder, clicking the safety off like Nick had once taught her, he merely laughed. With a wave of his arm, the gun went flying across the room, firing on it's impact into the wall. Rachel couldn't stop the scream that tore from her throat as the bullet hit feet from her head, chipping the wall as it imbedded deep into the plaster.  
  
Alex moved forward, ready to defend herself and Rachel if she had to, but found herself given a taste of the guns fate as she was thrown backwards. Shaken but uninjured, Alex decided to stay where she was, rather than risk the wrath of their 'visitor.'  
  
They heard the sound of running feet on the stairs, and Alex turned to the door expectantly. The handle rattled a few times, but the door remained closed. The sound became more pronounced and more frantic, then accompanied by banging on the door.  
  
"Rachel! Alex! Rach!"  
  
Nick's voice sounded faint through the thick wood, but hearing it made Alex feel a little better.  
  
As if sensing her thoughts, the figure smirked, raising an eyebrow. He glanced toward the door and the banging stopped suddenly, then was followed by a thud. After that, silence reigned.  
  
Alex turned back to the door, alarmed at the quiet. Again, the figure seemed to know her thoughts.  
  
"Oh don't worry," he said. "He isn't dead. Probably isn't even badly hurt." His voice was smooth, even cultured, and Alex struggled to remember where she had heard it before.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Rachel demanded. "Who are you?"  
  
The intruder laughed. "My, my. So full of questions. Well, to answer the first one, I merely convinced your colleague that it would be best for all concerned if he stopped the racket he was making. He probably won't be out long, anyway."  
  
Rachel nodded. "That was only one question. Who are you?"  
  
The figure chuckled again, a look of suprised amusement on his features. "Well, I can see that your reputation is much deserved, doctor. You really are a feisty mortal, aren't you." The look melted away so fast that it might never have been there. "But be warned......feisty mortal's rarely exist long around me. Is that understood?" The threat was clear in his voice, and even though Rachel felt the urge to hide, she stood strong.  
  
"Who. Are. You?"  
  
After another moment's observation in which Rachel never wavered, the figure sighed, leaning back against the dresser.  
  
"Okay. We'll play it your way.......for now. My name -- or at least *one* of my names -- is Arkans."  
  
"Arkans?" Rachel repeated dubiously.  
  
He shrugged. "My latest incarnation, you might say. Is it my fault that my worshipers bestowed the name upon me?" His tone was almost light, as if he were joking with them.  
  
"Arkans," Alex whispered. Something was tugging at her memory.  
  
"Please, you'll wear it out,"Arkans said. He was actually joking with them now. "Oh, I've learnt over my time that humour can put mortals at ease............I thought that I'd try it out. It makes my sudden appearances a little easier to digest. But then, you should know that......being a psychiatrist, Dr. Corrigan."  
  
Rachel looked confused. "You can read minds?"  
  
Arkans narrowed his eyes. "Not really. But occasionally I pick up on things.When people's emotions are heightened, they project. So I'm not reading your mind.....not really."  
  
"I know you," Alex said suddenly. "I've.....I've read about you in the Legacy data base."  
  
"Really? Hmm. I should probably check that out.....it would be no good if you had me pegged as a fire breathing demon or something."  
  
Rachel blinked, wondering if this was really a dream, or if this surreal conversation were actually happening.  
  
"Does anyone want to fill me in?"  
  
Alex moved cautiously, fearful of retaliation. When she wasn't thrown back, she got off the bed, going to stand next to Rachel.  
  
"Arkans.....reputed to be one half of the greatest ongoing battles between good and evil known to man."  
  
Rachel frowned. "Which half?"  
  
"The good half,"the man in question answered.  
  
Rachel gave a short laugh. "I have a hard time believing that any force of good would give Alex a horrible vision like that, or hurt an innocent man."  
  
Arkans shrugged. "I never said I was good.....just that I happened to be on the good half of this particular battle. Besides, he isn't hurt. In fact, I think if you open the door, you'll be able to help your friend inside."  
  
Rachel looked to Alex, who nodded slightly. Then, she went to the door, cracking it open a little. When nothing happened, she pulled it all the way open, rushing out into the hall.  
  
She found Nick lying on the floor. Dropping to her knees next to his still form, she was relieved to find that he was indeed uninjured as far as she could tell. His pulse was strong and steady as Rachel rested a hand on his shoulder, shaking gently.  
  
"Nick? C'mon, honey. Wake up. Nick?"  
  
After a few more moments of prodding and cajoling, Nick finally stirred.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, groaning a little. Pushing himself up on his arms, he looked around. "Rachel?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. C'mon, can you stand?"  
  
She took hold of his arm, helping him up and steadying him when he swayed slightly.  
  
"What the hell happened?" He asked.  
  
Rachel sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
Something occurred to Nick. "I heard a shot. Are you guys okay? Where's Alex?"  
  
"In her room........with our 'visitor.'"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Visitor? What visitor?"  
  
**********  
  
In Alex's room, all was quiet. The two occupants stood, merely staring at each other, before Arkans broke the stand off.  
  
"Is there something you want to ask me, Alex?"  
  
She regarded him for a moment.  
  
"Yes,"she finally said. "Why are you here? Did you give me that vision? And why have Nick and I had the same sense of foreboding?"  
  
He looked suitably impressed by her boldness.  
  
"Well, that was a mouthful. Okay, I suppose you deserve an answer. Yes, *I* gave you that vision. Although you don't now it yet, I gave you a brief history of the conflict between the beast and I."  
  
Alex looked confused, but felt relived that she now knew why this figure seemed so familiar. "The beast?"  
  
"Yes. And also to answer another of your questions, the beast is responsible for the feelings you and your colleague have been feeling. It feeds off of emotions.......worry, fear, paranoia.......and that's exactly what it has been doing."  
  
Alex nodded. "Why did he start with Nick? Why not Derek, our Precept?"  
  
"I know who Derek Rayne is, Alex. I've been watching you all for some time, now. And to answer your question.........Derek Rayne is a powerful.....Seer, if you will. If the beast had turned his abilities on Derek, he would have almost certainly picked something up. But Nick Boyle has no such gift of Sight. But all of that emotion! The anger, the turmoil....even the fierce loyalty towards his friends.........that, my darling Alex, is what the beast desires most. And in doing so, he managed to manipulate your feelings as well."  
  
"But how?" Alex asked. "I may not be as powerful as Derek in my visions, but......I do have the Sight. Why wasn't I alerted until he was already in?"  
  
Arkans sighed. "Because he caught you with your defences down. You were concerned about your friend, and the beast took the opportunity to invade your emotions.....just as it had this Nick fellow."  
  
"Is it still feeding now?"  
  
"Probably not......but that doesn't mean you're safe. The beast is evil, and it will wipe you all out, and then Boston is ripe for the taking......."  
  
"What do you mean?" came a voice from the door. Alex had been so engrossed in her conversation with Arkans, that she never noticed the door opening, allowing Rachel and Nick in.  
  
"Ah, Mr Boyle," Arkans greeted. "How nice of you to join us."  
  
"Yeah?" Nick asked. "Well listen up pal......my gun may not work on you, but I'll bet that it'd hurt a hell of a lot.....so you'd better get talkin'. "  
  
Arkans merely raised an eyebrow, turning to Alex. "You see? The beast found a true feast in this one."  
  
"Talk."  
  
Arkans sighed. "You may want to take a seat......you don't seem too steady on your feet, there."  
  
Nick stubbornly refused to move until Rachel took his arm, giving him a look that seemed to say 'Doctor's orders, don't argue,' and led him to Alex's bed.  
  
"Right, then. As you know, although I have been known by many names, the one that I currently go by is Arkans. To recap for our two latecomers here, the reason for your recent agitation and bad feeling Mr Boyle, is the beast."  
  
"The beast?" Nick repeated.  
  
"My reaction exactly," Alex muttered.  
  
"If we could do this without the interruptions, please.....thank you. Now, as I was saying......the beast is a creature that feeds off of negative feeling.....it is it's goal to spread evil through the world. Playing on the emotions of mankind......but do not be mistaken. That is not it's only means of destruction. It can and will kill. You are all in danger."  
  
"Then how do *we* kill *it?*" Nick asked.  
  
"You don't. You can't. All that can be done is driving it off.......and only I can help, which is why I'm here."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Nick cut in suspiciously.  
  
"Because I'm your only hope," Arkans replied seriously. "The beast can not be slayed.....only driven away, as I said. And to do so, you'll need me."  
  
The three Legacy members were silent, and Arkans took this as an agreement. "Alright," he continued. "Now, the beast does not know I am here.....not yet, anyway. I created the storm to mask my arrival. But it will not last. Now I need to prepare......it will take a considerable amount of my energy to subdue the beast temporarily while you say the incantation."  
  
"Wait," Rachel interrupted. "What incantation?"  
  
Arkans sighed. "Mortals.......look me up in your database thing.......if it's worth it's salt then it will have the details of my last battle......and the mystical words that need to be chanted in my presence.....to take the beast far from here."  
  
"Last battle?" Alex queried.  
  
"Yes.....the one that took him away from here, many centuries ago.....sadly, it didn't last as long as I'd hoped, obviously. Which is why I've come here, now. You see, Legacy members are a banquet for the beast, because the majority are ripe with good intention. You three more so than any I've met.....which is why I need your help in this fight.......and on the same note, why the beast could use you in his evil. Such powerful feelings.....corrupted. It probably caught your scent when your Precept sacrificed his life to strike evil a staggering blow."  
  
"Wait," Alex said. "Did....did it bring Derek back? Is that why he lives?"  
  
Arkans lowered his head. "Regretfully, I can not say, because I do not know."  
  
Alex nodded, accepting this for now. "How long to prepare?" she asked.  
  
"Well I can tell you how long I'll actually need, but I doubt that the beast will give us that time. So, just go and do your research thing.....and I'll prepare here."  
  
Nick raised a hand, his face set. "In case you hadn't realised Arkon --"  
  
"Arkans," their visitor corrected.  
  
" -- Whatever.......we haven't *actually* agreed to anything. And as acting Precept of this house in Derek's absence, I'm in charge."  
  
Arkans narrowed his eyes. "You know, I don't care for this confrontational attitude.......so I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt and put it down to the beast's manipulations....but if you don't believe me.....ask your friend Alex. She's seen what this monstrosity is capable of and culpable for."  
  
Nick turned to Alex, who shrugged. "Well, I didn't actually see that much......it was all really fast."  
  
"But you did see *something?*"  
  
"Yes Nick, but --"  
  
Anything further she had been about to say was cut off, as the images from before slammed into her brain, this time at a speed she could focus on. Although they weren't accompanied by the feelings of terror that she had received before, they still affected Alex and she felt tears sting her eyes.  
  
"I apologise for having to show you these things Alex," Arkans said, actual regret in his tone. "But you had to know."  
  
"Alex?" Nick asked.  
  
"He's telling the truth," she whispered. "It's true Nick.......and we need to stop it."  
  
Nick looked at her seriously before nodding. "Okay." Addressing Arkans he added, "We'll go along with this.....for now."  
  
"That is all that I ask," he replied.  
  
********** 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, kinda short, and kinda a cliff hanger.....the reason for this is, that there is only ONE more chapter left....and I will officially write THE END, closing this story. Hopefully, my computer will stay functioning long enough for me to upload it.....thank you....  
  
**********  
  
Alex sighed, taking her fingers from the keyboard she was typing at and stretching her arms. She and Nick had been researching their 'guest,' and his mythological battle for the best part of two hours. They had found the incantation an hour ago, but Nick had thought it best to expand the search for all related material.  
  
Rachel, who wasn't really into the whole computerised searching, was skimming through several books that they had brought to the control room from the library. They thought that it was best for them all to be together in case the beast tried it's manipulations on them, or it attacked. There was barely any sound to be heard in the control room, until Rachel gasped in surprise.  
  
"Ah! Do you *have* to do that?"  
  
Nick had already leapt to his feet when Alex looked up, only to find Arkans staring back at her.  
  
She stifled a gasp of her own, as Nick berated their visitor.  
  
"You know, suddenly appearing in rooms like that is a damn good way to get a bullet in you."  
  
Arkans barely spared him a glance. "Did you find it?" he asked Alex impatiently.  
  
"Yes, we did. We've printed it up, but one thing still puzzles me....why can't you read it yourself?"  
  
Arkans gave her an incredulous look. "Weren't you listening before? I told you, I need beings of good to read the incantation......the more the better. And, as such, you three are nominated."  
  
"And you're not good," Rachel reminded darkly.  
  
"He's not?" Nick asked.  
  
"Not really, no," Arkans cut in. "But I *am* on the good side of this battle.....though you two are rapidly pushing me elsewhere."  
  
The two in question merely shared a look, before Nick asked why he had suddenly arrived.  
  
"The beast," he replied. "It's discovered my presence......and it's on it's way."  
  
"What do we do?" Alex asked.  
  
"All you need to do, is stay out of the way, and read the incantation when I ask you to."  
  
Nick shook his head. "But it's in some weird language......what does it translate to?"  
  
"It doesn't.......what I mean is, it's a lost, demonic language......it's only in your database because a Legacy operative was present when the battle took place....I took advantage of that fact.....I gave him a few words to say, practically nonsense when you put them together. I didn't realise he had some sort of photographic memory."  
  
"Wait, if these words are nonsense.....then why the hell are we saying them?"  
  
"Because, Mr Boyle, it isn't the words themselves that are needed.....it's the sentiment behind them. Roughly translated, they just mean love, serenity, tenderness, you know, positive emotions.....the exact opposite of what the beast wants."  
  
"So.....we feed it with feelings of the good stuff.......and you do what, exactly?"  
  
"I weaken it, distract it......when you 'feed it with feelings of the good stuff,' as you put it......those feelings will penetrate it, permeate it......and I will take it far away from here......where it will not escape, for a very long time."  
  
No one had a chance to answer as the lights began to flicker.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Nick drawled.  
  
"What the ......?" Rachel trailed off. As she watched, a strange cloud began to form near them. It was a mixture of black and greys, deep blues and purples.......all swirling together in a maelstrom of colour.  
  
"That, Mr Boyle, is no friend of mine......that is the beast."  
  
"Kinda figured that one out for myself," the ex SEAL muttered.  
  
Arkans marched forward, standing straight in front of the cloud while waving the three Legacy members away. "Be ready," he hissed.  
  
They moved away as told, Nick crouching down to remove his gun from his ankle holster. "Just in case," he explained at Rachel's inquiring look.  
  
Before the Legacy members eyes, Arkans transformed. His body became fainter and fainter, losing shape and cohesion, becoming.......becoming the same as the large cloud hanging in the centre of the control room. The only difference being the fantastic red colours that he showed.  
  
"What the........?"it was Nick's turn to exclaim. As they watched, the two forms merged, almost colliding. The swirling mass swelled in size, swirling faster and faster. A wind kicked up, blowing a number of papers and other objects about.  
  
"Now!" screamed a disembodied voice. "Read now!"  
  
Judging the voice to have come from the inside of the cloud, Alex realised it must have been Arkans. She looked about for the paper. "Where is it?" she shouted, having to raise her voice to be heard over the raging wind. "The paper, with the incantation, where is it?"  
  
"It was in the printer," Nick called back. But the printer was on the other side of the swirling storm of colour.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Nick ran as fast as he could, cutting the two fighting entities a wide berth. He made it to the printer without incident, carefully tearing the needed sheet of paper. He turned, running back the way he had come. But he never quite made it.  
  
Halfway there, a strange sort of....tentacle, was the only way Alex could describe it, reached out of the mass, striking Nick on the back. He went flying forwards with a cry, striking the wall in front of him. He fell to the ground, landing with a thud.  
  
"Nick!" Rachel and Alex shouted together.  
  
***** 


	8. Chapter 8

Well, this is it.....the last chapter of Something's Coming. Not a very action packed finale, but one that includes the whole Legacy team in the manner I enjoyed on the program. I apologise for the screwy formatting that left you with chapters too short/long, but I had to take computer access when I could. As for fanfiction, I am still working on re-writing/finishing a whole host of Polt fanfics, so I won't be gone for too long. I truly hope everyone who read this enjoyed it, and I'd like to thank everyone again for the wonderful feedback I've recieved. You guys made this fic......thank you.:)  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Nick ran as fast as he could, cutting the two fighting entities a wide berth. He made it to the printer without incident, carefully tearing the needed sheet of paper. He turned, running back the way he had come. But he never quite made it.  
  
Halfway there, a strange sort of....tentacle, was the only way Alex could describe it, reached out of the mass, striking Nick on the back. He went flying forwards with a cry, striking the wall in front of him. He fell to the ground, landing with a thud.  
  
"Nick!" Rachel and Alex shouted together.  
  
*****  
  
As several loud shrieks were heard from inside the cloud, Nick stirred, groaning. He managed to get up, making sure he had hold of the paper and making for the women again. He got there swiftly, if a little unsteadily this time.  
  
"Nick," Alex whispered, reaching up and gently touching the large gash on his forehead.  
  
"I'm okay.....we'll take care of it after, okay Al'?"  
  
Alex nodded. The three Legacy members came together in a huddle, each staring intently at the piece of paper barely visible in the flashing light.  
  
"Er.....okay, trelcourne jabshrone -- c'mon, say it with me," Nick spurred.  
  
As one they began to chant. "Trelcourne, jabshrone, machieln khassk, rarmcun ticmimns........"  
  
They continued, repeating the same words over and over again, and watching in hope as the colours began to change......where the reds of Arkans had been weak before, now they were strong. The vibrant shade began to expand, surrounding the dark hues of the beast's, enveloping them, until with a final shriek of rage, nothing was left.  
  
Falling silent, the Legacy members watched in awe as Arkans shimmered, his colours growing brighter and brighter until they had to turn, shielding their eyes from the light. When it vanished, they looked back, unsuprised to see Arkans in a more familiar form.  
  
"It is done," he declared, something like a smile on his face. "Thank you for your help, Legacy members. You did a very good deed today."  
  
Alex nodded. "That's it? It's over?"  
  
"For now," Arkans answered. "Goodbye, Legacy members......I fervently hope that we do not cross paths again.........."  
  
And with that, he began to glow again, changing into his colourful cloud, again becoming brighter until the Legacy three were forced to avert their eyes. This time when they turned back, they saw nothing.  
  
When they were sure he was gone, they relaxed.  
  
"I'm glad that's done," Nick said, wincing a little as his words made his sore face hurt more.  
  
"Not yet it isn't," Rachel announced, moving closer to Nick and taking a hold of his chin. "Where does it hurt?"  
  
"It doesn't.....not really....Rachel!" he protested, trying to remove his head from her grasp.  
  
"Nick, you may believe that you're made of some kind of indestructible kevlar, but I saw the way you hit that wall. Tell me now and save us all a lot of trouble."  
  
Nick sighed, wondering idly why he let these woman control him the way they did. Then he saw the puppy dog eyes that the good doctor was using on him, and he realised the reason.  
  
"It's just my face......just a little sore, that's all."  
  
"You have a split lip, a gash on your forehead, and I'd bet anything that you wake up with a black eye in the morning. That's not just a little sore."  
  
Nick considered this, before smiling, even though his spilt lip protested his movement. "Yeah, but on the bright side? I feel better than I have all week."  
  
Alex and Rachel just shook their heads, exchanging a glance that was a mixture of amusement and frustration.  
  
"Let's go," Alex suggested. "We can get that cut cleaned up."  
  
Nick nodded, and the three left. They were almost at the kitchen when the front door opened.  
  
"Derek?" they all asked simultaneously.  
  
"Hello," he greeted, smiling widely. "I'm....well, obviously I'm back early."  
  
The others looked at each other. "Why?" Rachel asked. "Not that it's not good to see you, but......why are you back early?"  
  
The Precept sighed, placing down his bags and hanging up his coat. "I don't know......I just....had a bad feeling, that's all."  
  
Nick and Alex looked at one another, before bursting into laughter.  
  
Derek looked confused. "What?"  
  
Rachel shook her head at the pair, taking Derek's arm and leading him off. "I'll explain it to you....but I warn you, it's a long story." Turning suddenly, she addressed Nick. "Oh, and after that cut has been cleaned up......I want to see you for a proper examination, okay? It would do no one any good if you collapsed with a punctured lung or something just because you were too macho to admit to it."  
  
Nick's laughter stopped, as he looked at Rachel with something resembling horror. This of course only made Alex laugh even harder. "But --"  
  
"No buts, mister," Rachel said, grinning evilly. "See you in a bit."  
  
After a moment, the relief at the situations end got to Nick again, and he started to chuckle along with Alex. Rachel gave them a look that clearly said she thought they were insane, before pulling on Derek's arm. As they moved off, the two younger members got a hold of themselves, controlling their laughter.  
  
"Okay," Alex said. "Erm.....first aid kit. I think I have one in my bathroom."  
  
"Then lead on," Nick replied, bowing slightly. "Ow.....remind me not to do that."  
  
Alex smiled, heading up the stairs. Halfway up, she stopped.  
  
"What?" Nick asked.  
  
"Look," she answered, indicating the large window they were facing. Outside the scene was very different from the one taking place only a few hours ago. The clouds were gone, and the weather sunny. They could both hear birds singing, and Alex smiled at the beautiful scene.  
  
"It's over," she said.  
  
"Yeah......" Nick replied. "But you know, I think something else is coming."  
  
Alex turned to him, her smile replaced by a worried frown. "What?"  
  
Nick couldn't keep his serious expression, and he cracked a wicked smile. "A huge fight......cause there is no way in hell that I am letting Rachel examine me......she'll probably wrap me up like a God damn mummy for no good reason again."  
  
Alex narrowed her eyes at him, letting out a growl. "Oh, she'll wrap you up like a mummy alright........only this time, there'll be a reason.....because I'm going to break every bone in that body of yours."  
  
He laughed, turning and running up the stairs as fast as his aching head would let him.  
  
The last words that Nick said for a while echoed around the hall.  
  
"C'mon Al', you wouldn't hurt an injured man, right? Al'?"  
  
And as their admittedly childish antics continued, and Rachel patiently explained all that had transpired to Derek, Arkans watched them for a few moments.....before simpy vanishing.......his last hope being that they were able to prepare for whatever else came their way. No matter what it was.  
  
************  
  
The End.......for now.G 


End file.
